


Head Over Heels

by DollyTheShippingGoddess



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Costumes, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dress Up, Fluff and Humor, Force-Feeding, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Superheroes, Teasing, Unrequited Love, lego ninjago - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyTheShippingGoddess/pseuds/DollyTheShippingGoddess
Summary: Dareth is training to become a better ninja, he invites Jay over to help him train. Jay however is in love with Dareth, his close friend, Dareth is in love with someone else, that Jay could never be. In spiral of fun and feelings, Jay´s feelings come out, and he takes intresting way of getting to Dareth´s feelings.
Relationships: Dareth/ Jay Walker(Lego ninjago), Dareth/Jay, Gayle Gossip/Dareth, Jay/Dareth





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> This short fanfiction is based from a scene in season 8, that shows us Dareth´s secret hide out, when the room is viewed first, we can see that he quickly picks up blue underwear. This underwear looks exactly like Jay´s underwear from earlier scenes of season 8. Neither to say, rest is complination of cursed „headcanons“ and ideas me and my friend had while discovering certain „odd“ lines,scenes and background animation of the series. Most of this alwful shit later in fiction is totally on me tho. Please lord have mercy I was up till 6 am thinking about this shit.
> 
> Please note that my Im highly dyslexic and english isn´t my first langage. Either way I hope someone still enjoys this piece of my wildest and most cursed ideas.

After tragic events in Ninjago, including Wu´s disappearance, Ninjago has faced hard times. Dareth has noticed that ninja his friends been feeling sad and helpless, especially Llyold. One day Dareth gets an idea to get secret hide out and practice in it, so he could help ninjas out more in these hard trying times. However his thinks practicing alone isn´t very efficient so he calls the ninja he trusts the most,Jay.  
Dareth hasn´t talked to his ninja friends in a while, so he is a bit nervous. Dareth nervously spins phone cord in his hand and waits Jay to pick the phone up.  
Unfamilar seductive voice answers the phone“ Well Hi there...I was waiting for your girl“  
Dareth´s face fills with pure confusion and panic „Wh...Who?“ he stutters nervously.  
Unfamilar voice on phone answers filled with joy“ Oh Dareth! I was waiting for you to call,hows my handsome man?“  
Dareth´s face is full of pure confusion replies nervously but shortly „Sorry lady, wrong number, I have to go“   
Unfamilar voice suddenly changes the tone and starts laughing with a reply“ NO,Dude, its me Jay, I was just messing with you“ says Jay laughing hysterically.  
Dareth replies to him with relief and giggle „Oh Jay aha,I really thought you were a pretty lady“  
Jay answers to shortly in a girly voice giggling „I could be to you, oh gentleman Dareth“  
Jay calms his giggling and now wonders why Dareth had called in first place „So whats up man?“ he asks Dareth  
Dareth now remembers why he had called in first place „I was wondering, if you could help me work on some moves, I could really use some training“  
Jay answers cheerfully „Sure man! We will meet you in front of your house in about 20 minutes.“  
Dareth interupts Jay fastly „No! I mean, I would like if youd come alone,I have some speical moves Im working on and want to suprise others“  
Jay replies with a little giggle“Oh sure! You got it buddy, can´t wait to meet you there!“

Jay has arrived in front of Dareth´s house, he waits there cheerfully and completely cluless of where could Dareth possibly be. Jay thinks to himself „He is usally the one who arrives first“  
Jay´s thoughts didn´t got to be alone for too long, suddenly he feels a hand grabbing his hand from the back but before he can speak he sees Dareth shushing him  
Dareth whispers to Jay „Shh Jay, follow me quietly“   
Jay replies loudly and irritated „HEY! What the hell man, where are we-„ he is interrupted with Dareth´s shushing again. Dareth whispers to him „Promise to be quiet?“  
Jay nods and and lets Dareth´s big yet strongly gripping hands guide him to a street where he hasn´t been before.  
Jay thinks this behaviour is odd of Dareth so he keeps a promise to be quiet until they arrive in front of the flathouse where Dareth´s secret location is located.  
Dareth drags Jay upstairs running with excitement ,Jay can barely keep up and asks with exhausted voice from Dareth „I didnt knew you had new house?“  
They arrive soonly to his door and Dareth now stops whispering and says proudly „This is my secret hide out,perfect place to practice!“  
Jay´s eyes fill with sparkles and he says with loud voice and excitement „WOW..THIS IS SO COOL! „ he runs to the windows“ WHAT AN VIEW! „he runs to the weapons and other stuff around Dareth´s room“ AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME AS WELL! AND THIS, AND THIS“ he points at various things.  
Dareth stands there proudly with his hands on his hips „Oh it´s just some old junk“ he brags.  
Jay admires his stuff for a bit and then asks cheerfully „Shall we begin the training?“  
Dareth replies happily „Sure!“

Dareth and Jay have a lot of fun when training that they dont notice how fast the time really flies and how messy Dareth´s room gets. They fall on to floor with exhaust and laughter.  
Jay exhaustingly but cheerfully „That was fun!“ he friendly pokes Dareth with his shoulder.  
Dareth smiling „Yeah, thank you Jay“  
Jay proudly and giggles „Haha you were kind of out of shape, glad you got me here!“  
Dareth bit offended „Heeey not true! I was in perfect shape, you were out of breath just by walking stairs here earlier!“  
Jay teasingly giggles „Aha ooo weee at least I can still fit to my ninja suit perfectly fine“  
Dareth gets a bit quiet and looks to ground „Hey..I told you it shrunk in the wash“  
Jay giggles „Ah no but man you were great! I think others are really gonna love your new moves“  
Dareth chuckles „Heh thank you. You helped me a lot too. Thank you Jay“   
Jay smiles happily „No problem man! We can do it again sometime!“  
Dareth´s stomach suddenly rumbles and interrupts Jay  
Jay bursts to laughter „HAHA what are you keeping there an elephant?“  
Dareth makes a pouty face and walks to kitchen „Ill see what I can warm up for us“  
Jay follows Dareth to kitchen and looks at his fridge and picks up a glass with unknown insides„Pft?whats this? CHEESE?“ he asks   
Dareth grabs glass from his hand and answers quietly „It...its milk“  
Jay bursts to laughter „SELF MADE CHEESE BWAHAHa, GOOD WORK DARETH“  
Jay goes threw Dareth´s cupboard trying to find anything to eat.  
Dareth looks at clock and rememebrs something „UH...Jay, I have to do something,you can take something from cupboard, Ill be back soon!“  
Jay´s face fills with confusion but since Dareth always been kind of weird so he doesn´t question it too much.  
Jay walks around Dareth´s hide out and notices pictures of a woman there and here, Jay remembers Dareth talking about some tv woman called „Gayle Gossip“ but he never really thought about it.  
Suddenly Tv turns on, it´s the news. Jay hears footsteps running  
Dareth shows up with towel on and mutters in out of breath „ Phew I made it on time“  
Jay looks at Dareth, he never really noticed how tall he is and how wide his shoulders are,his hair is longer than he thought too cuz its usally slicked up,he stares at him and mutters quietly „You remind me of someone“ . Dareth notices this and gets nervous „Is my hair weird? Do I have shampoo on my face? DO I SMELL WEIRD?“  
Jay shakes his head and yells and shakes Dareth from his shoulders „WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?“ then Jay realizes he been staring Dareths sad eyes for too long and says in normal tone „No man , if u haven´t noticed u just have a towel on“  
Dareth blushes and runs to his room fastly  
Soon he comes back reeking of perfume, hair slicked up as usual and with a fresh shirt on.  
Jay looks at him in aze „Oh where are we going?“   
Dareth sits next to him in front of TV in confusion he says“Huh?“ but before he gets to answer his thought is interrupted by the news lady on the screen „GAYLE MY LOVE“ he screams in excitement.  
Jay looks at Dareth in awe, seeing the sparkle in his eyes.   
Jay asks „So whats with the outfit?“  
Dareth replies shyly„Oh well...Its for Gayle.“  
Jay asks in confusion“ is that your girlfriend?“  
Dareth blushes „Oh...well. I wish shed be but she ignores my existance kinda“  
Jay replies shortly“uh huh“ and stares at Dareth´s face whole time, while Dareth mumbles about Gayle Gossip „Oh my love, you are so beautiful today“   
Jay keeps staring at Dareth, he thinks to himself“How can someone so foolishly love someone that doesn´t even know of their existance?“  
Jay turns to Dareth laughing „So you got all dolled up to sit on front of TV for a girl who doesn´t even know of your existance?“  
Dareth is surprised by this reaction but he replies with confidence „One day I will prove to her that Im worthy, no matter how many times it takes and hopefully marry her one day“  
Jay laughing even harder out of breath „I understand and ....cccccrush but MARRY? WHAts next ?ME MARRYING BATWOMAN?“  
Dareth´s tone gets a bit sadder „I think she could really like if shed give me a change“  
Jay laughing and now his tone is turning a bit irritated „WWWHAT MAN? SHE IS A FAMOUS,HAVEN´T YOU ASKED HER LIKE GAZZILION TIMES? UR HILLARIOUS“   
Dareth sounds bit angry but dedicated „Well I won´t give up! Laugh all you want, she is the love of my life“  
Door bell interupts the conversation and Dareth runs to the door.  
he stares at the given food delivery in confusion „I didn´t order these“  
Jay pops up between the door and takes the delivery „I did!“  
Dareth „Oh Jay, you ordered so much too, I don´t know I been working on my figure lately for Gayle.“  
Jay giggles „Gayle? Hah live a little, besides theres nothing to eat in this house.“  
Dareth mumbles „Okey, but why did you order so much, theres 2 of us and 7 of the boxes“  
Jay answers energiticlly „I usally have to order like 5 for me and Cole cuz Cole usally eats so much, so this time I ordered more,“ his tone turns sadder and he contiunes „ but I guess you aren´t Cole...besides Cole hasn´t really had appetite himself that much, sorry I got kinda of carried away.“  
Dareth sees that Jay is sad so he taps on Jay´s shoulder cheerfully „Thats okey Jay! I think we can enjoy ourselves once in a while, everything looks delicous!“  
Jay smiles and says „Yeah there are like 5 different ones,and they are all with „sake“, I think those guys don´t know how to spell sauce haha“ he giggles  
Dareth smiles „Well let´s dig in.“  
Doorbell interupts the boys again, this time its a postal delivery of a big box.  
Dareth looks at his box nervously and tries to put it away, Jay however jumps on him and says teasingly „What you got there? Some weird Gayle gossip dolls?“  
Dareth blushes „No...not really“   
Jay grabs box from his hand, and says teasingly „If you don´t show me whats inside Ill open it myself“  
Dareth blushes and says „Fine“ as he opens the box, he takes out a superhero costume.  
Jay looks at in awe and squeals with sparkles in his eyes „Oh my god, you have your own custom made super ninja costume! Thats soooo COOL AND SO MUCH WEAPONS TOO“   
Dareth blushes „Heh thanks, I been saving up for this for a while“  
Jay notices something else in the box and clutches towards it Dareth pushes him away and hides something behind his back „Heh thats nothing special to see.“  
Jay grabs a pink colored dress suit and starts laughing hysterically „BWAHAH SO WHAT ARE YOU AN LITTLE FREAK? DARETH IS A CROSSDRESSING LITTLE FREAK“  
Dareth blushes and tries to get the suit back „NO ...ITS NOT LIKE THAT“ he shouts stuttering  
Jay grabs a blonde long wig from box and puts it on his head ,laughs and sings teasingly to Dareth while running with the dress in his hand „DARETH IS A LITTLE FREAAAK , LITTLE LITTLE FREAAK“  
Dareth jumps on Jay so they both fall down, Jay fights his way on top of Dareth and Dareth is getting pretty angry he shouts „GIVE IT BACK, ITS FOR GAYLE“  
Jay´s face changes suddenly while sitting on top of Dareth and laughter stops and he looks Dareth seriously in eyes „For Gayle...what..?“  
Dareth blushes and explains „I heard in her interview about super ninja costumes that she would love to be one too, and I ordered an outfit for her too, according to her perfect way of describing what she would look like.“  
Jay takes his wig off comes off Dareth and looks him in eye sadly „Dareth, Gayle Gossip would never like you like that...you two are differnt,she wears high fashion, you wear worn out too small tshirts. She is the star of tv, you are a bartender.“  
Dareth looks Jay sadly and says „You are right Jay,what was I thinking, how could someone so beautiful would ever love someone like me.“  
Dareth walks to his room „Im sorry Jay, I have to be alone, you can crash on my couch if you want.“  
Jay tries to stop him but before he can say anything Dareth´s door closes and sad 80s music starts blasting.  
Jay regrets his words.He didn´t want Dareth to feel bad but he wasn´t found of Dareth´s obsession some clearly narcistic news lady.  
Jay thinks to himself „If the real Gayle Gossip cant come to Dareth, then someone else might“  
After few minutes Dareth hears footsteps,but not any kind of footsteps, the footsteps of a woman,someone with attitude…and heels.  
He hears knocking and opens his rooms door wondering where did the sound came from, he comes out of his room bit scared and thinks to himself „What if its Harumi, she has come to kill me“  
a shadowy female figure jumps from behind him as he feels someone touching his shoulder he screams „DON´T KILL ME“  
He sees a blonde female behind him giggling in girly yet manly voice „ Don´t worry , I won´t“  
Dareth takes a better look at the figure, he quickly realizes who it is , he asks in suprise „Jay? Is that you?“  
Jay giggles and answers in his normal „No dumbass, it the queen of England, of course its me.“  
Dareth looks at him and asks „Why are you wearing Gayle´s clothes?“  
Jay answers cheerfully „I thought Id cheer you up like this, besides the noodles are getting cold. Im sorry what I said earlier, maybe I can help you with this whole Gayle thing.“  
Dareth asks „How?“  
Jay answers „Well if you pretend Im Gayle, you can practice speaking with me and that way one day you can actully impress Gayle“  
Dareth answers happily and hugs Jay „Thanks Jay!“  
Jay blushes suddenly and pushes Dareth away „Well we should eat first before the food gets cold.“  
Dareth and Jay are eating, Jay mentions „Hey this food tastes kinda funny but its pretty good, this sauce is really good too“  
Dareth nods „Im feeling kind of funny tho „  
Jay answers in girly tone „Oh me too Darry!“ he shoves noodles to Dareth´s mouth   
Dareth blushes irritatingly „What did u do that for?“  
Jay pouts and answers in girly voice „Huh isn´t my cooking good enough for you?“,he turns his back to Dareth, same time giggling  
Dareth thinks Jay was offended for real so asks carefully „Im sorry...Gayle?I love your cooking!“  
Jay breaks charachther and starts laughing hysterically „Well heres some more noodles for my darling Dareth „and shoves them to Dareth´s mouth, Dareth can´t breath and pushes Jay away. „Jay!“ he shouts. Jay looks at Dareth and makes puppy dogs eyes and then laughs hysterically „Well ARE U GONNA MAN UP AND BE IN THE ROLE OR ARE U GOING TO BE A LITTLE WIMP?“  
Dareth pouts and shouts victoriously „Hey Im not a wimp! AND FINE...IT IS ON...GAYLE!“  
Dareth feeds Jay some of the noodles.  
The noodles fall to ground, because Jay and Dareth keep running around trying to feed each other. Suddenly they are out of breath. Jay says while panting „Well Darry dear we can´t let the food go to waste now can we, enough of playing with the food“  
Dareth who is also out of breath „Yeah we should actully sit down and eat those or I have to do a lot of cleaing“  
Jay pokes his arm and says in his normal voice „Ill help you“ as he winks.  
Dareth giggles „Id love if GAYLE would help me but you can help as well Jay!“  
Jay in girly voice „Jay? Im Gayle, and suuure darling Ill help you but first“ Jay grabs Dareth from both of shoulders and sets him sit down .“But first you have to be a good boy and help me finish these all up“  
Dareth gulps cuz he sees Jay´s face is having a weird look to it. „Jay....“ he says  
Jay sits in front of him and shushe him „Now be a dear and close your eyes“  
Dareth does as Jay says, Jay runs to Dareths room and turns up the 80s music.  
„You may open them „ says Jay in girly voice and ties a tie on Dareth´s neck fast.   
„First we dance, then we eat, then dance and eat, its like a real date“.  
Dareth who has no idea how dates work thinks Jay´s idea is relevant so he agrees, Jay and Dareth dance music for a while and then Jay feeds him again. How will I know if he really loves me by Whitney Ninjauston starts playing „ and Dareth spins Jay around like a real lady, they do few fun duet songs and take eating breaks now and then,the dances get more tiring.  
After a while of this Dareth gets tired and sits down and says „Gayle, I don´t think I can take this anymore, besides Im feeling kinda of full“  
Jay leans closer to Dareth and leans to his shoulder „But oh Dareth, you only eaten 3 of those, Im sure an REAL man can fit more“ Jay´s hand leans closer to Dareth´s stomach. Dareth is confused and pushes Jay away. Jay now sits to his lap leaning closer and feeds him a entire box of noodles. Dareth is getting dizzier and so is Jay.  
„I dont feel so good Jay“ says Dareth dizzily  
Jay slaps him and says „IM GAYLE!“   
Jay pushes Dareth back to chair and throws his feet onto his legs  
„Do you like my shoes Dareth?“ he asks in babygirlyish voice  
Dareth is confused „Uh they are nice“  
Jay suddenly sounds sad „So just nice huh? Do you even really like Dareth?Arent you, head over heels on me?“  
Dareth is now confused if this is part of an act „Of course I do Gayle.“ He hicks(hiccup)  
Jay leans closer to him and looks him sadly in eyes“ I thought u said u don´t like my jokes and Im too loud and selfish“  
Dareth is now confused but too intoxicated by the „sauce“(sake) noodles to figure if its act or not he replies „I always liked you, even if you are sometimes mean to me,like today I still in end really like you“  
Jay smiles „Oh dareth, but do you love me?“  
Dareth gets real quiet and blushes „I do,Gayle“  
Jay starts to laugh suddenly and grabs another box of noodles „Well PROVE IT THEN by eating this box fully, on your own, if you finish it you love me, if you don´t Ill leave the country forever“  
Dareth is extremly confused „Oh but my love, I simply cannot...besides I dont think this shirt can...“  
Jay suddenly unbuttons Dareth´s tight shirt fast „Well it doesn´t have to get in your way“  
Jay feeds Dareth the last box of noodles, Dareth is so full doesn´t really move much when Jay forces him. After finishing Jay looks at Dareth´s stomach , he has the biggest urge to touch him. He suddenly blushes and climbs off Dareth, this „wakes „Dareth and he asks „Jay where are you going?“   
Jay is hiding his face and sitting behind the couch thinkig to himself, what has just happend, he wasn´t sure if anything he thought that had happend really has. Dareth looks behind couch and looks over Jay and says „Come on look at me,whats wrong“  
Jay turns to Dareth with smeared mascara and tears in his eyes looking at Dareth´s face , „I just can´t wait anymore Dareth“   
Dareth leans closer but before he can say anything Jay jumps to couch on Dareth.  
Jay is on top of Dareth now crying tears streaming down his face, still wearing the full disquise his voice shatters „Im a freak Dareth, Im so sorry...I don´t know whats got into me..Everytime I look at your face..I feel things I shouldn´t“  
Dareth puts his arm on Jay´s face“ Oh don´t cry dear. Its okey, you were just trying to cheer me.“  
Jay blushes and leans closer to Dareth´s face saying „I think I do really love you Dareth“  
Dareth replies with kind smile „I love you too“ and Jay kisses him, Dareth kisses Jay back.  
Jay´s hand accidetnly touches Dareth´s bare stomach, he starles and remembers that he was the one who unbuttoned it, he gets off Dareth and Dareth stands up, Jay being upset tears in his eyes,before Jay could leave Dareth grabs him from his hand looks down and blushes ad stutters „If ...if you want you can touch me,Jay“  
Jay turns to Dareth with a relief and tears of joy in his face, he had said finally his name.  
Jay pushes down Dareth´s lift up bed and pushes Dareth on it, he passinately kisses Dareth. Dareth kisses back.  
Jay carefully touches Dareth´s stomach,“so cute“ he whispers while blushing.  
Dareth asks softly „what? Dont you think Im a bit too...“  
Jay grabs his stomach with both of his hand blushing „No...you are perfect..perfectly shaped..so soft..and so...round“  
Dareth blushes „Oh so thats why you like me“  
Jay caressess Dareth´s stomach and leans closer to his face while smiling „Of course I do, you are so kind and caring, I love the way you smile, I love the way you talk, you make me feel like there is no one else in Ninjago, besides us, in this apartment, its endlessly big..Tommorow I have go and face the world again, but now I can stay here, for a little while“  
Dareth smiles kindly , takes off Jay´s wig „And you are the perfect just the way you are,don´t ever try to be someone else.“  
Dareth and Jay kiss.  
The night goes on with caressing and kissing.  
STEAMY

THE END


End file.
